Ice Cream Tease
by Emerald Twin Blade
Summary: AU. Goes with "So This is Love" and "Something Special." Jehu and Johan go out on their first date. It appears as though Johan isn't as innocent as he's led Jehu to believe! Possesship'd. -Cowritten with Monkey and Cookee.-


disclaimer: Emerald Twin Blade & Monkey and Cookee do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Johan Andersen, or Hell/Yubel Johan/Jehu.

Emerald & Monkey's Nonsense:

Emerald: It wasn't midnight this time!!

Monkey: but I was on crack. XD

Emerald: What were you eating again?

Monkey: a jumbo iced honey bun. xDD

Emerald: Eat those more often! XD

Monkey: anyway, this goes with "So This is Love" and "Something Special". :3

Emerald: Jehu and Johan's first date!! Involving ice cream!! XDD

* * *

**Ice Cream Tease**

It was a very hot Saturday afternoon... Jehu had asked Johan out on a date, and it was _about time_ that the younger blunette given in... He had bought the two of them double-scoop ice cream cones and led the way to sit on a bench beside a fountain in the center of a local park. He gave his mint chocolate chip ice cream a lick and sighed, smiling before going on to attacking it with his tongue.

Johan tried his best to focus on his own ice cream, _Damn him, he's doing this on purpose!_

He licked his chocolate malt crunch ice cream a couple times and couldn't resist looking back at Jehu. He regretted it soon after and nearly dropped his ice cream. Heh, and people thought _he_ was innocent.

Jehu's eyelids fell halfway over his orange eyes, dark lashes failing to conceal their glow as his tongue licked smooth pathways around the green ice cream. A dark chocolate chip poked out the side of flat side, his tongue playfully digging it out and bringing it between his teeth to chew on. Orange orbs never once looked over to his boyfriend the entire time.

_Come on, Johan! Don't give in! Don't give him what he wants because Hell knows he's doing this on purpose...!_ He looked away and licked his ice cream to keep it from melting, _If I was any good at seducing, he'd be in sooo much trouble right now._

He blushed a bit when he glanced back at his boyfriend.- _What an ass._ "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

Jehu blinked his eyes open, throwing a glance over to the sophomore. "Huh? What?"

He actually seemed genuinely confused. With his head facing Johan, his tongue unconsciously stuck out the side of his mouth to get another taste of the minty goodness that was his mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, which only had one very long isoceles triangle-shaped mountain of ice cream on it.

Johan felt his face grow warm.- _Oh, damn it._ "J-Jehu, if... if you want something, just say so! Stop torturing me like this!"

An eyebrow went up in curiosity as Jehu asked, "What the hell're you goin' on about?"

He seriously was not following what the other was saying, but rolled his eyes and went back to focusing his attention on his ice cream. He froze five seconds later, realization finally dawning on him and making his orange eyes glow brighter for a moment. He mentally smirked, deciding to continue bothering Johan.

_Heh... I'll give him a show he'll never forget._ With that thought, he began to orally molest his frozen treat. Already it had taken on a shape similar to... something that was bound to make the younger blunette blush. He kept himself from smirking outwardly as he sucked on the tip of the green ice cream, chewing and crunching on a few chocolate chips he had caught in the process.

Johan couldn't take it any longer and he dropped his ice cream. He reached out and knocked Jehu's ice cream out of his hands. Jehu made a look of disbelief when his boyfriend shoved his perfectly good ice cream onto the sidewalk. He turned to scold him, but Johan, catching the other off guard, pressed his lips against his, pushing Jehu down so he could straddle him on the bench.

The senior smirked before kissing him back, his hands slipping beneath Johan's shirt to rub over his back. _Totally worth it..._

Emerald & Monkey's Nonsense:

Emerald: Yup... This was another RP-turned-OneShot.

Monkey: I was Johan again! :D

Emerald: And I was Jehu. ;D XD

Monkey: See ya next time!!

Emerald: Byee!!

* * *


End file.
